The Brilliant Dance
by Happily Depressed
Summary: I decided the old one hoovered. But, since I liked the idea of them being dancers, I thought that I would rewrite it and make it better. Please Read and Review.Rating for Language
1. New York, New York

Wow...I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. First my uncles house burned down, and then I had the flu for a week. Also, my muse left me and the story kind of died in my head. But, since I loved writing it sooooo incredibly much, (And I can't shake the image of Darcy in tights) I decided it was time to clear the cobwebs of this piece.

Now, comes the bad news. I decided this story pretty much sucked. So, I am going to completely rework it! YAY! Ummmm...because I am far to lazy to actually delete what I already posted, I will just tell you what's going to happen. All the characters are staying, but they might change some. There is no roadtrip. That idea ran-off in my head with the similarlly ill-fated idea to start a polka band. Anyways, this new and improved version of "The Brilliant Dance" (Brownie points for those who know what the title is from) is going to be better, I hope. So, disregard everything you wasted your time reading and enjoy. (One more little thing, in the original, I tried to keep the bad language to a minimum, but that just wasn't working for me. I have a cursing problem.)

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

"Lena Sophia Bennett! You get your ASS up and get ready!" Mrs. Bennett shrieked. Lena rolled over in her bed and stubbornly tried to imagine that it was not five in the morning and that her mother was not screaming at her to get up.

"Lena! Don't you DARE try to go back to sleep! I know you heard me!" Mrs. Bennett screeched. Ugg, this is not my day, Lena thought as she reluctantly sat up and called,

"All right mom! I'm up!" Lena called. She dragged herself down the hall to the bathroom and showered. She quickly dressed as her mother continued yelling at her to hurry up. She tied her wild copper curls back, slipped on her converse and took one last glance at her short, petite frame in the mirror before running down the stairs to her mother.

"I'm ready!" she announced.

"Finally!" was the reply from her mother. "You have to be at the airport at 6 and it's already 5:30. Janie was ready ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry, mom. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Yes, well, I still can't belive the two of you are leaving your poor dear mother behind in LA for the big apple. You could have at least spent your last summer before college with your mom, but no! You have to go to New York and spend it with your father. Well, I expect to here from you both every week. Oh! I love you both so much! Now leave before I get all emotional!" Mrs. Bennett declared dramatically. The girls eagerly obliged.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

" I can't believe mom. She we spend every damn summer with dad and she always is like that." Lena said as they got into the car.

"Oh Lena," Janie said, pushing her long blonde hair out of her way, "you know mom loves us. Besides, this time we aren't coming back to her at the end of the summer. We are going to Julliard."

" I know. I still wish she wasn't so melodramatic about it." Lean replied.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The two sisters drove to the airport and boarded their plane to New York. When they arrived in the city, they exited the plane and looked around for their father, who was supposed to meet them.

"Lena! Janie!" a deep voice, coming from a short man with a receding hairline, but a cheerful smile shouted. "How are my two favourite girls? Was the flight good?"

"Yeah Dad! It is so amazing to see you!" Lena said giving the man a huge hug.

"Hey Dad!" said Janie, hugging her father after Lena.

"Let me look at my girls! Lena, still shorter than me I see." he teased as Lena shot him a death glare. "And Janie, still the most beautiful girl in the world. Both of you are so pretty. How? Lord knows that your dad is an ugly geezer."

"Awww Dad, come on, you aren't old! Ugly, yes, old no." Lena joked back.

"Well, come on you guys, lets get home. You have to tell me everything that has been going on with you!" He said.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The trio entered Mr. Bennetts loft laughing at a story Lena had been telling them.

"I can't believe that you did that!" Mr. Bennett said.

"That fucking bastard had it coming!" protested Lena. "I will never forget his face. I swear eight shades of red!"

"Lena, I still think you should have gotten your revenge a different way." Janie said.

"Oh? Well, I was a little upset at the time. But, I think that me walking up to him in the middle of the cafeteria and singing "I Can See For Miles" at him is nothing compared to what that jerk did to me." Lena said.

"True," Jane admitted, 'I swear, when I found out that George Wickham had been cheating on you, I was two steps away from killing him, which you guys know is saying something for me. I just wish that you hadn't announced to the entire school that what he had done. You know that practically everyone at that school loved you. When someone does something to you, It is over for that person at school."

"Why do you think I did it on the last day?" Lena returned. "But, seriously, when I found out that Toph and a bunch of the other guys had spent the rest of the day harrassing him it did feel pretty damn good. Holy Hell, I'm tired! I'm gunna go to bed now before I pass out right here on the floor. Night guys!"

"Night!" Mr. Bennett and Janie said. And they all went to bed.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The next day, as he lead his girls around the city, Mr. Bennett seemed particullarly excited about something. He kept smiling and getting that annoying I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know look. Finally, unable to take in any more, Lena exclaimed,

'Alright Dad, whats up? You've been looking smug about something all day."

"Well, I was going to suprise you guys with this later, but...since you Lena can't stand not knowing something...I might just tell you." Mr. Bennett said.

"DAD! Tell us now!" Lena whinned.

"Fine. Your favourite father, mananged to bring someone very special to New York to stay with us for the summer." Mr. Bennett informed them smugly. Lena and Janie both begged their father to tell them who, but all he would say was that it was a suprise. The rest of the day, the sisters were constantly looking around for someone they recognized. After dinner, they returned to the loft. By this time, the girls had given up on the mystery person showing up that day. Lena, entered her room to deposit her coat, and screamed. Janie and Mr. Bennett rushed to her room, only to find Lena hugging a guy so tight it looked like he couldn't breath.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIVE THIS! IT IS SOO FUCKING AWESOME! AHHHHH! YOU ARE HERE!" She was saying. She finally noticed that she was smothering the guy and released him from her death grip. Turning, she saw Janie and her father standing in the doorway. "Janie!' she shouted. "Look! It's Toph! Dad, you are soo fucking awesome! How did you manage to convince his parents to let him come? I love you!" When Janie realized who the guy was she squealed in delight and grabbed him up in a hug almost as tight as Lena's. The young man laughed at the sisters response to his arrival.

"Well, Lena," Mr. Bennett answered, "I told his parents that since he would have to make the trip to start at Julliard anyway, that there was no reason for him not to come a bit earlier."

Toph, who looked like the stereotypical surfer dude, was the Bennett sisters best friend. His parents were notoriously uptight about him traveling, so his being in New York was a wonderful suprise.

"Hey girls!' Toph said when he recovered the ability to breath. "I am soooo happy to see you guys. You have no idea. This is going to be the best summer ever. I mean seriously, this is New fucking York. I can't wait to go boy hunting." Everyone laughed at Toph, who was as boy-crazy as a teenaged girl.

"Now, kids, since this is your first night in New York, I decided to let you guys go paint the town by yourselves. My good friend Mr. Bingley's son is throwing a party. You guys go and have fun." Mr. Bennet said once eveyone had calmed down some.

"Seriously?" asked Lena. "Thanks dad!" And they went to get ready.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Toph, Lena, and Janie arrived late to the party, so it was already in full swing. Janie was looking incredible in a pair of relatively tight dark jeans and a cute light blue top that matched her eyes. No straight guy could help noticing her. Lena also looked hot. Her small frame was covered by a green halter top and short denim skirt. She didn't look quite as stunning as Janie, but no one could deny that she had her own special something. They entered the huge Bingley residence and were greeted by blaring music and dancing people. The whole house was crammed full of people having a good time. The three worked their way through the crowd, observing the party as they went. Suddenly, a foot came out of no where and Janie tripped over it. Her fall was halted just in time by a pair of hands attatched to an incredibly handsome guy. He had longish blonde hair and easygoing brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked Janie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Janie replied flustered and blushing, refusing to look up at her savior. "I just tripped over something."

"Okay, are you sure?" the guy asked. Janie finally mustered up the courage and looked up at him. She was shocked at how hot this guy was, but somehow managed to stutter,

"Ye..yeah...Thanks...Ummm...My name is Janie." The guy was obviously just as stunned by her beauty because he also began to stammer.

"Ummm...Hi...ni..nice to meet you. My name is Charles...ummm...Would you like to dance...with me?" He said.

"Oh, well..." she began, but he cut her off.

"Of course you don't, well thats okay, I just had to ask. I..." but he was also cut off by her sudden reply.

"Sure.' Janie said.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Janie repeated, and the two headed off into the mass of dancing people.

"And there goes Janie." Lena said. "I think, my friend, we just witnessed love at first sight. Did you see the way those two were looking at each other?"

"Hell yes. Damn, Janie always gets the hotties." Toph replied.

"Well, since we've been ditched, wanna dance?" Lena asked.

"Of course, dovey." Toph responded, and they to hit the dance floor. After a few numbers, Lena needed a break and told Toph to just keep going without her, that she was going to get some punch. As she was standing by the punch bowl, she heard a voice talking behind her and realized that Charlie and that he was talking about her sister, she turned around and looked for him. He was talking to this incredibly hot, incredibly tall guy with green eyes and black curly hair.

"She is amazing! She is so beautiful, and sweet, and a good dancer, and beautiful..." Charlie was gushing.

"Yes Charlie, I know. You've only told me fifteen damn times. I understand that this Janie Bennett is an angel, would you please just shut the hell up about her now. I cannot believe I let you guilt me into coming to your stupid fucking party. You know I hate these things."the guy interrupted.

"Come on Will! Don't be so grumpy! Dance a little. We all know you can fucking dance." Charlie cajoled.

"Not this kind of dancing! No one here is even doing a real fucking step!" the one Charlie had called Will replied.

"Just dance one dance! Please? Janie has a sister, she was telling me about her, you could dance with her. She is right over there. Isn't she pretty?"

"Sure Charlie. But come on, I bet she can't dance worth a shit. She would probably step all over my toes and it would just depress me okay! No leave me the hell alone. Go dance with your angel." Will said angrily.

"That fucking jerk!" Lena thought. "He doesn't even no me. I can't believe that Charlie let him talk to him like that. Err! No one insults my dancing! I will show that arrogant bastard." Lena fumed. She marched back onto the dance floor and found Toph. She whispered what the Jerk had said about her and then told him her plan for revenge. Nodding eagerly, Toph agreed and went to talk to the DJ. The song that was playing abruptly stopped and the dancing with it. The DJ grabbed his mic and addressed the crowd,

"All right people! This man here has requested a song for a Miss Lena...Now, I don't know about you, but I sure as hell want to give these two their dance, so why don't we clear the dance floor and let them have it?" A consenting cheer rose from the group and the dance floor was cleared. The DJ hit play and a salsa song poured from the speakers. Toph began a complex solo to the middle of the dance floor, and at the pause in the music, held his hand out and beckoned to his partner. The music picked up again, and Lena began to sexily dance her way to Toph. The two then began a hot salsa that had the entire party cheering them on. The two were amazing partners and their movements were completely flawless. Lena was dancing out all of her anger at what the arrogant Will had said and it was showing in the passion of her dancing. They completed their dance, and were immediatly applauded by the entire room. Lena searched around the room until her eyes found Will. He was staring at her with a look of shock. She smirked at him and turned back to Toph laughing.

"Toph, I think that is the most fun I have had in a while." she shouted.

"Yeah, Lena. Anger makes you so sexy. To bad I'm gay.' he replied laughing. The two then saw Charlie and Janie making their way over to them. Charlie was smiling and commending their dance. The rest of the party went smoothly and Lena danced with a ton of people now that they knew how great a dancer she was. The three friends returned home happy, but tired and were out the second they fell into bed.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Well, Review please. I think that this one is better than the last one, but if you don't feel free to say something about it. And, by the way, if you liked the scene in the previous one with Will and Lena practicing in a ballroom, I am going to find a way to put that in here.


	2. Awkward Silences lead to Hot Kisses?

Whew...I'm BACK! And, thank GOD I got hit the idea stick! This chapter really differs from the novel. Anyways, on with the story!

Thoughts are in italics!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lena was ecstatic. Thanks to her sister's new relationship with Charlie, or Bagel as he had insisted on being called once he knew them better, she, Janie, Bagel, and Toph had been able to score tickets to the New York City Ballet's production of Giselle that night. Lena was always excited about seeing the ballet, but she was over the moon about this particular performance. Fitz Darcy, a Julliard prodigy and one of the worlds up and coming dancers, was in tonight's production. Lena had always dreamed of seeing him perform. Lena put the final touches on her make-up and walked into her sister's room to see if she was ready. When Lena peered into her sister's room she smiled. Janie was humming, and dancing around her room. She seemed to almost be glowing with joy.

"Janie, it is amazing the effect that Bagel has had on you. I've never seen you so happy." Lena said, bringing Janie down from her euphoria.

"Oh Lena!" Janie replied. "I don't think I have ever liked someone this much. Bagel is just sooo wonderful." Lena chuckled at her sisters outburst and said,

"I know Janie. It's about fucking time you found someone as nice as him too, what with all the creeps you've dated before. I, for one, am just happy that his arrogant friend has been to busy doing whatever the hell it is that he does to have been around. No doubt he would have brought a depressing feeling to the past three weeks."

"Lena," Janie said frowning. "I think you should be a little nicer. I mean, you only met Will once; maybe he was just having a bad day or something. Besides, he is one of Bagel's best friends, so how bad could he possibly be?"

'I don't know Janie. But whatever. Come on, we have to get going or we are going to be late."

Lena was dazzled by the theater. It had beautiful high ceilings and wonderful marble floors. She felt like she had stepped in to a paradise. _I hope that one day I will get to perform here_. She thought to herself as she hurried after the others to her seat.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The ballet was beautiful. Fitz Darcy was absolutely amazing as Lena had expected. His dancing was incredible. After the finale, Bagel announced something that would have made Lena kiss him if he hadn't been dating her sister.

"Now, I don't know if you guys are interested, but, I know some of the guys back stage, and was able to convince them to let me take you guys back if you want?" he said.

"Oh My God! Are you fucking kidding?" Lena screeched, unable to hide her excitement. "Of course we want to go backstage!" Laughing, Bagel guided them to the back entrance. He waltzed right through the door shouting,

"Excuse me! Prima Donna's lover's coming through!"

"Charles! My love is that you?" came a manly voice from one of the dressing rooms. "I have been waiting for you, you big hunk of man!"

"Oh loverboy! You were wonderful tonight!" was Bagel's response. Seeing the weird looks he was getting from Janie, Toph, and Lena he leaned to the side and whispered, "It's our tradition. Whenever I come to see him we put on this huge production about how we are lovers. We love to freak people out." Seeing comprehension on their faces, God knows they had their own set of weird traditions, Bagel walked to the dressing room from which the voice had come and addressed the man inside.

"Lover," he shouted. "I have brought my love-ly companions to meet you. Make yourself all sexy and come right out."

"Whatever you say, Bagel darling.' the voice replied. While they waited for Bagel's friend to make his appearance, Bagel showed them all of the stuff backstage and introduced them to some of the cast.

"Just who is your friend?" Lena asked. But, before Bagel could answer, the door to the dressing room swung open and out stepped an unbelievably tall man, with dark curly hair.

"Will!" Bagel yelled. "How nice of you to finally join us. You take to fucking long!" Turning to the group he said, "Guys, this is my best friend Will, or as you would know him, Fitz Darcy!" Lena stared at the man aghast. _No way! That jerk from the party can NOT be Fitz Darcy. But, how many other Wills can Bagel know? And holy FUCK was he that gorgeous at the party?_

"Hi!" Will said pleasantly. 'Bagel has told be so much about you. Sorry I haven't gotten to meet you yet. I've been busy with the company." He scanned the group and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Lena. He recognized her from that night at the party. _Crap! That is the girl from the party. Was she that beautiful that night too? Yeah, she was. She obviously heard what I said about her that night. I was in such a shitty mood. I fucking hate social events. I better apologize to her later._

"Well, come one guys! I'm taking you all out to dinner." Bagel said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_How the hell did I end up in a car alone with Will? This is going to be so weird, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen._ When the group had reached Bagel's car they had found a teensy weensy problem. Bagel's car only sat four and there were five of them. Will had brought his car, and for some reason Janie had gotten the crazy idea that Lena had better ride with him. Lena had protested, but Janie had brought up the fact that Lena had always wanted to meet Fitz. So, shooting daggers at Janie with her eyes she had slid into Will's BMW and they were now driving in a tense silence. Finally, after wrestling with it for several minutes, Will broke the quiet.

"Well...um...this is awkward." he said.

"No fucking kidding." Lena muttered, continuing to stare straight forward.

"Wow, so, um, I'm just going to take a wild guess here and assume that you don't like me very much." Will continued.

"Very astute of you Mr. Darcy." She replied. "I'm going to take a similar chance and assume you know why."

"Look," Will said turning his head slightly to look at her, "I'm really really sorry about what I said that night. I was having a crappy day, and I already am uncomfortable in social situations, with all those people that I don't know. I was just sort of venting my anger on you; I didn't mean any of it."

"Oh? You're uncomfortable with strangers is it? Well you didn't seem to have many qualms about having an extremely dirty and LOUD conversation with Bagel back stage in front of strangers did you?" Lena said in response to his apology, not yet ready to give up her anger.

'That was different!" Will protested. "I know all of the people in the company, and well, I sort of knew you guys the amount that Bagel talks about you guys. But look, it doesn't matter. I'm just really sorry that I said that stuff about you."

'Fine. Apology accepted." Lena spat back. The car fell back into silence. _Jeez, she is really really hot. _Soon, the tension began to rise again. This time it was Lena who broke the silence.

"So, you're THE Fitz Darcy?" she asked. "You're one of my favourite dancers you know."

"Really?" Will replied. "Well, thank you."

"Your welcome." she said. "Why do you go by Fitz on stage, but Bagel calls you Will?"

"Well, my full name is Fitzwilliam Benjamin Darcy. All my life people called me Will, but when I got famous I wanted to keep the press from my sister so I started going by Fitz." Will explained.

"Oh." said Lena. And yet again the silence returned. The air between them seemed to crackle with tension. _Maybe Janie was right. I only met him that one time, and he did apologize. My GOD it is hard to be angry with him when I really want to kiss him, car accident be damned! Whoa! Where the HELL did that come from? _And the air between them seemed to be boiling. _Well, she certainly is spirited. And beautiful. And I really want to pull the car over and kiss her. Shit! Will, what are you thinking?_ Finally, they pulled into a parking stall at the restaurant. Will turned to Lena and said,

"Well, we're here."

"It would appear so." She replied. The next thing that either knew they were attacking each other with their lips. Neither could remember who had started, and neither really cared. All that mattered was that this was the best fucking kiss they had ever had.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

BUM BUM BUM! Review my doves!


	3. What the Hell was I thinking?

Hmmmmm...

Review responses!

Streakie: Did you ever know that you're my hero? And everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, cause you are the wind beneath my wings! hee...now that I have serenaded you, I must say that you truly are the most awesome.

Now! On with the show.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neither could stop. Both were thinking it was wrong, but damn it felt good. Clothes were beginning to seem like a bad idea, and Lena's dress zipper was attracting Will's hands as his own shirt was being ripped from his body. Suddenly, Lena pulled back.

"What the hell were we doing?" she shrieked.

"Kissing...Yep...I definitely think that was what was going on." Will replied, his voice reaching a similar octave. They both stared uncertainly at the other.

"Oh fuck it!" Lena said, and dove at his mouth again. Things were beginning to get very out of hand when something bumped their car. Startled, the two snapped their heads always from each other. It was only a piece of gravel kicked up by another car, but it was enough to cause some rational thoughts to pop into their lust filled heads.

"Oh Holy Fuck!" flew unceremoniously from Lena's mouth. " We...we were just making out..seriously making out...in your car! Near the restaurant were your best friend, my best friend, and my sister are waiting for us! Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit..."

"Okay, panicking not good. Breathe. So, we were just kissing. Um, sure it was the most amazing kiss that I've ever had, but that is not a reason for us to let them know. We will go in, tell them we took a wrong turn." Will said.

"Yes, but what are we going to do about ...This?' Lena asked, gesturing at their disheveled state. "Are we going to pretend it never happened? I mean, we barely know each other!"

"I don't know. Damn. Why does all this crazy shit happen to me right before I'm about to leave?' Will replied.

'You're leaving? For where?" Lena asked.

"California. To visit my sister. I should be out there for six months." he said.

"Well, that clears things up then." Lena spat out beginning to get angry, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. "We will pretend this never happened. We will never see each other ever again."

"Whoa! Where did the anger come from? Plus, even if I am gone for six months, your sister is dating my best friend. We are going to run into each other eventually. What happens then?" Will pointed out.

"Well, why don't we just see what happens then. Oh wait! I know. I'll ignore you." Lena said sarcastically.

"What is with you? You went from making out to pissed in like two minutes!' Will said offended.

"I don't know! I just, ugg, You are making me so mad and I don't know why!" Lena yelled.

"Here, why don't I make this easier on you." Will returned anger rising in him too. "You go in and tell everyone that I'm not feeling well. I'll leave, and try to never see you ever again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The car door slammed, and the most perfect girl in the world for him stormed away. Head hanging he thought _What the hell just happened? Whatever, I'm just going to go see Giana and forget all about Lena Bennett. _But somehow, he knew that this would not be quite as easy as that.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, short chapter, but that is okay, because I already have the next chapter started, and believe me it is much longer.


	4. Julliard is Cool

And, now, we will clear up the confusion that we were supposed to feel about why Lena got so angry!

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_I cannot believe that I have done it again! I have gotten involved with a jerk who is going to leave. How could he be so calm about what happened! I hate him now! I know I have no real good reason, but DAMN he kisses me and then announces that he is leaving for SIX MONTHS! That's half a fucking year! I am better off with out him. What kind of guy does that? Why am I so stressed about this, I barelyLNOW him! I really need to learnhow to start trusting guys again.Good thing there is lots of stuff in New Yok to distract me from him. Plus, Bagel and Janie seem to be getting closer and closer. It's nice to see Janie with a good guy. Now if only I could find one for me!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Summer ends, and fall begins. School is starting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh My Fucking Shitfaced Hell! Janie, you have got to see our room!" Lena exclaimed. She was super excited. Today was Freshmen registration at Julliard. Somehow, she and Janie had managed to snag one of the dorm rooms normally given to upperclassmen. It had a small living and kitchen area, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. (a/n: I have NO idea if the actually have these kinds of dorm at Julliard, but for my story, they do.)

"Wow!" Janie said as she entered. "This is amazing. I can not wait for classes to start. I haven't been acting all summer and I miss it soooo much." Janie was studying to be an actor, the same as Bagel.

"I know what you meen. I can't wait to start dancing again. I hope that our other roommates are nice though." As Lena expressed this wish, the door swung open again and in popped possibly the cutest girl that either had ever seen. She had l-o-n-g brown hair and a pixie face. She wasn't beautiful per say, but she was abosultely adorable.

"Oh! Hi!" she said cheerfully. "You must be my other roommates! My name is Sophie Pearson, I'm a dancer. They told me that the other girl who was supposed to room with us dropped out, so it seems like it will just be the three of us."

"Oh! Cool.' Janie replied. "I'm Janie Bennett, and this is my sister Lena. She is a dancer too, but I'm an actoress."

"Hi!" Lena said. 'It's nice to meet you. Hopefully we'll have some classes together."

"Yeah. It would be cool to already know someone in my class, so I don't make a complete fool of myself." Sophie said. The three began to unpack and picked rooms. Janie and Lena decided to share a room because they were sisters and let Sophie have the other room to herself. After all of this was done, the girls were beat and fell right to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next few days were a rush of tours and meeting new people. Bagel had swung by to check out their new residence, and see Janie. Toph was staying at a dorm a few buildings down from the girls, and they ran into him a lot. Sophie was a pretty spectacular person with a huge personality. She and Lena clicked and immediatly became good friends. Today was the first day of classes and both girls were giddy. It turned out that Sophie and Lena had a couple of classes together, including their first class of the day, Ballet Technique. The girls arrived early to their class and became accainted with some of the other students while they waited for their instructor to show up. The class was invigorating, and the teacher was strict, but fun. By the end of the class, both girls knew that this was going to be a good class. The rest of the day flew by in a flurry of dancing and learning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The first few weeks of school were pretty uneventful, but after the first month, Janie invited them to a party that Bagel and she were going to. Sophie and Lena were both eager to abandon their studies for one night of fun. The girls room was a disaster area on the night of the party. The closets looked like they had exploded as the girls searched frantically for the perfect outfit.

"Oh! Lena! You should wear this shirt!" Sophie said holding up possibly the most questionable article of clothing that Lena owned.

"I don't know Sophie. I never wear that shirt. It makes me feel really uncomfortable." Lena said.

"Nonsense! You will look wonderful! Now go put it on! Oh, and this skirt too." Sophie said throwing the clothes into Lena's arms and shoving her into the bathroom. Sophie continued to search for her perfect outfit, and eventually decided on a red vintage dress. Janie emerged from her room wearing a pink flowy skirt and a black top. Both girls waited impatiently for Lena to make her appearance, but she was taking forever.

"Come on! Lena, you can't possibly need this long!" Sophie shouted.

"Guys, I don't know about this." Lena replied.

"Just come out and let us decide!" Janie cajoled. The bathroom door swung open and Lena stepped out in a black halter top with practically no back and a plunging neck-line paired with a patterned blue skirt.

"Hot DAMN!" exclaimed Sophie. "You are definatly wearing that! Now come on before we are late!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The music was unbelivably loud and the heat was stifling, but the party was hopping. Will could not believe he had let Bagel drag him to another of these stupid parties. He had come back from California to help Bagel pick out a ring for Janie. Will could see that Janie really did mean the world to Bagel and that he was helplessly in love with her. He wanted to be sure that Janie felt just the same, and he knew that the only real way to do that was come to this party with Bagel. He just hoped that SHE wasn't here. The one girl he had not been able to keep out of his head. Will scanned the room, and his eyes found Janie and Bagel dancing in the middle of the floor. Their heads were resting together and they were slowly spining. All around them, people were dancing wildly to the fast paced music, but they were alone in their own little world. _Yep, they are in love. And now that I have that reassurment, I can leave this damn party._ He turned to leave and ran smack into a girl. He caught himself, but the girl was unable to. Just as her face was about to be unpleasantly introduced to the floor, his hands darted around her waist and pulled her back up. The girl began to thank him profusely, but when she looked up, her mouth dropped open, and her eyes grew wide. His reaction was quite similar. _How the HELL does this stuff happen to me. The one girl that I was just worried about running into and here she is! Is it wrong that I find it incredibly sexy that I can almost fit my hands completely around her waist?_

_No No NO! How the HELL does this stuff happen to me! I come to this party wearing this ridiculous shirt, and who do I walk smack into, Will Darcy! What the FUCK is he doing here! Isn't he supposed to be in California!_

"What the HELL are you doing here?" she screamed.

"Bagel needed my help for something." he replied. "Nice to see you too."

"I thought that we would never see each other ever again!" She said. "And I'm going to keep it that way!" with that, Lena turned and ran out of the room. _Oh shit! I see she still hates me._

_What the FUCK? What the FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? I never wanted to see him ever again! Damn, I had just stopped thinking about him, and now he shows up here! God! Will the wonders never stop!_ Lena found Sophie, and convinced her to leave so they could go home and discuss this event.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Holy Fuck!" Shouted Sophie. "No WAY! You made out with Fitz Darcy! And now you hate him? Wow...This is big." Lena had just recounted the story behind her and Will.

"I know!" Lena said. "I just, oh fuck, he is just so hot. And I feel sooooo attracted to him. But I hate him!"

"Oh hon. I think you've got a strong emotion for him, but I don't think it's hate. I think you are just afraid." Sophie replied.

"Whatev...Oh my god! Janie are you okay?'

Janie just shook her head, still in a daze.

"What happened!" Lena inquired. "Janie, Janie speak!"

"I...I..." Janie stuttered. Then she got a silly grin on her face and just held up her hand. Glittering on her fourth left finger was a huge diamond. Their squeals could be heard through the whole building. If anyone had entered the room, they would have found Lena and Sophie squeezing Janie, all three of them wearing the biggest grins.

"When? How?" Lena finally managed to get out.

"Oh! It was sooooo perfect. On the way home from the party, Bagel pulled over at this park. And someone had set up this blanket and we just sat there for a while. Finally, he turned to me and he said, "Janie, I know this is kind of sudden, but I love you more than I ever thought would be possible, and would you marry me?" And of course I was stunned and all I could do was nod like an idiot. Oh it was soooo wonderful!" Jane said. The girls stayed up all night celebrating, and Lena temporarily forgot all about a certain Will Darcy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Janie and Bagel had decided to have a long engagment and not get married until after school was out, but the girls, being girls, bought all sorts of bridal magazines and in their spare time began to discuss the wedding. Sophie had found a boyfriend for herself, Thomas Parks. Even Toph was seeing a guy he'd meet in his stagecraft class. Lena was feeling a little left out of the love bug, which caused her to think about a Will more then she would have liked, but life was going good in general. That is until one day she stumbled upon the last person she wanted to see, ever, in her partnering class.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Who is it? Do You know? Review Review my doves!


	5. New Additions

Ta-dow!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lena's jaw dropped open so far she felt like a cartoon character. She blinked several ties to try and clear the image from her eyes, but no such luck. Standing in the corner of her partnering class was George Wickham, her ex. What the HELL was he doing here? Fortunately, Lena was able to pull herself together before George's eyes found her.

"Baby!" George called. "You're in this class? What a coincidence!"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHAT GIVES YOU THE IDEA YOU CAN FUCKING CALL ME BABY ANYMORE?" Lena screamed drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Baby! What kind of attitude is that? You have got to lighten up. The new studio wanted me to take some partnering lessons considering I dropped the last girl I was working with, and turns out that the director knows your teacher and was able to get me into this class." George replied jovially completely ignoring her earlier tone.

"Whatever George. You call me come near me or call me baby again while you are in this class and I will remove your damn balls okay?" Lena said in a menacing voice.

"Calm down...I'll leave you alone." George answered finally catching on to Lena's anger. The teacher, Mrs. Beaumont, entered the scene, and sensing the tension said,

"Well, I see you've all met George Wickham. He is going to be in our class for the rest of the year, so get used to seeing him. Now, pair off everyone!" Everyone scurried to find their partner, and thankfully Lena was able to snag Carlos her usual partner and avoid George. The class went relatively smoothly. At the end of class, Mrs. Beaumont made an announcement.

"All right class, I have some exciting news. Starting next week we will have another new addition to our class. He is a famous dancer, and I was fortunate enough to get him to agree to help out with this class for the rest of the year."

"Who's it going to be?' someone asked.

"Now that is a surprise!" she replied. "See everyone here next week!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I wonder who it's going to be!" Sophie said when Lena told her the news. "Now I wish I had signed up for partnering. Seriously, she said it was a he? God, if he is hot I'm going to try and transfer into that class!"

"Sophie!' Lena admonished her friend. "You have a boyfriend now! Oh, speaking of, you remember me telling you about the ex George? Well, he showed up in my class today. We had a huge fight in front of the entire class. I really hope that he stays the hell away from me."

"You're JOKING? That jerk is here. Hey, if I run into him can I kick him in the balls?" Sophie asked.

"Hah! Be my guest!" Lena returned.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"...So, as you can see, we think it is best if I move in with him." Janie concluded to her stunned roommates.

'You want to move in with Bagel?" Lena asked in disbelief "But, what about me! You're just going to leave your favourite sister behind all alone!"

"Hey!" protested Sophie. "You won't be all alone. I think it's a wonderful idea Janie. When are you going to move out?"

"Bagel wants me to move in in the next week. Please don't be mad Lena. I'll only be just off campus. We'll still see each other all the time!"

"I know Janie; it will just be the first time that we aren't living together in our whole lives. I'm just a little upset about it, but it had to happen sometime. Of course you should move in with Bagel." Lena told her sister.

"If it means that much to you, I will stay." Janie offered.

"No, besides, I'll finally get my own room!" Lena assured Janie. "You should move in with Bagel."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without her Toph." Lena said. She had come to see him as soon as Janie had fallen asleep. However much she had reassured her sister it was the right thing to do, she couldn't help but feel abandoned.

"Oh sweetie," Toph replied, "You had to let her go sometime. Besides, you still have me and Sophie and Janie will be around all the time."

" I know, I know!" Lena sighed. "Oh, you're going to love this. Guess who joined my partners' class today?"

"George Clooney." Toph answered playfully.

"I wish. Nope a different George." Lena said.

"No! No no fucking way!" Toph cried when it dawned on him. "That little fucker!"

"I know. If he knows what is good for him he will stay the HELL away from me. The fact that I threatened his balls might help too." Lena said.

"Hah! Good for you! Dickham deserves it." Toph laughed. "You feeling better about the Janie thing?"

"Yeah, it'll all be good. Thanks Toph."

Lena came to terms with her sisters moving and even threw herself head first into helping Janie move all of her stuff and get settled. The two promised to still see each other as much as humanly possible and call each other all the time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next Thursday, Lena walked into her partners class excited about the prospect of their surprise assistant and dreading seeing George, or as she had fondly began to think of him thanks to Toph, Dickhead, again. Dickhead was in the far corner, and thankfully stayed there even though he saw her. Lena stayed on the opposite side of the room from him and speculated with the others about who the mystery man was going to be. Finally, Mrs. Beaumont entered the room and called the class's attention.

"Now, I know all of you are going to be excited about our guest. In fact, I'm expecting a few squeals from the female percentage of the class. So, to end your suspense, let me introduce to you Mr. Fitz Darcy!" she announced proudly. The class applauded Will as he entered the classroom. Mrs. Beaumont was right in the fact that some of the girls squealed at the attractive dancer. However, one girl looked particularly stunned. She was wondering why her love interests had a penchant for showing up in her class. Will surveyed the class and was shocked to notice that Lena was among the dancers standing around the room. Would he ever be free of this girl?

"Now, so that this might be a bit easier on Mr. Darcy, everyone form a circle with your partner and we are going to play a name game. Now, how this works is, as we go around the circle each duo will introduce themselves and complete a partner move. The next couple in the line will then repeat the previous groups' move and name and then introduce themselves and do another move. After we have completed one time around the circle, we will go around again and everyone will be expected to remember each partner's names and move." Mrs. Beaumont proclaimed. Lena and the others searched for their partners around the room. Unfortunately, Lena could not find Carlos. She approached the instructor and asked her if she had seen him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Lena. Carlos broke his ankle yesterday and will be out for at least a month." Mrs. Beaumont informed her.

"No! Who am I supposed to dance with? Everyone else already has a partner!" Lena asked frantically. "I don't want to make another group lose valuable practice time by having to include me."

"Not to worry, you can dance with Fitz." Mrs. Beaumont said. Will, hearing what he was being volunteered for turned his head sharply. "You don't mind do you Fitz?"

"Of course not." he replied shortly. "I'd be happy to fill in with Miss Bennett."

"Oh! So you two already know each other? Perfect!" Mrs. Beaumont said, and then she left the two alone and walked to the circle of dancers.

"I am so sorry about this Lena." Will said the moment the teacher was out of ear shot.

"Well, whatever, lets just get this the hell over with." Lena replied. The two took their place in the circle. Mrs. Beaumont started the circle with them.

"I am Fitz Darcy." Will said.

"I am Lena Bennett." Lena said. She then leaned over and asked Will, "What move are we going to do?"

"We are going to do a (a/n: I haven't danced in three years, and I never did partnering so insert your favourite slightly difficult step here.)" Will said. And they did. Flawlessly. Halfway through the class, they got to Dickham and his partner Maria. As he introduced himself, Lena heard Will sharply inhale and tense. After class, Lena stopped Will before he could leave the class.

"We need to talk." she said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The infamous, "We need to talk." Review Review doves!


	6. Heavy Coversations

And, for the chapter that I have been most excited and anxious about writing. Lots and lots of BIG stuff happening here. Ch-check it out!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How do you know George?" Lena demanded.

"It's a long and personal story that I'd rather not get into." Will said.

"Yeah, well, if you want to stay on my good side, you might want to tell me your opinion of him!" Lena returned.

"Why?" Will spat back. "He your boyfriend?"

"No. HELL No! Dickham is an idiot who I would rather never see again." Lena told Will angrily.

"Well, good to know we at least have one thing in common!" Will replied.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Lena challenged.

"Mrs. Beaumont was my favourite teacher while I was here. She asked if I would come and help her during her class! It's not like I knew you were going to be here! If I had in fact, I probably would have said no!" Will returned.

"Why? Can't stand to see me!" Lena screamed.

"YES! I finally get you out of my head, and here you are again and we have to be FUCKING PARTNERS! God, just seeing you again makes me want to kiss you!" Will screamed back.

"Wh..what?" Lena asked. "You...you want to kiss me? But, I've been a jerk to you! True you've been a jerk right back, but that doesn't explain anything! How could you possibly want to kiss me!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Will yelled. "I don't know." he repeated quietly. Lena stared into his confused green eyes and he stared back at her accusing blue ones. Their eyes talked to each other openly in a way that their mouths couldn't. His eyes told her that he was confused, that he couldn't stop thinking about her, and most suprising of all that he loved her. Her eyes told him that she also couldn't stop thinking about him, that she loved him, but above all of it, that she was afraid.

"Don't be." he finally said. And the next moment, their lips were crashing together again. This kiss was different than the other. It was slow, less rushed, and more passionate. Niether knew how long they stood like that. Their lips the only thing connecting them. Finally, they pulled apart and stared at each others eyes again. Suddenly, Lena turned, and mumbled,

"I...I have to go...I have to think this all over..." and proceeded to walk staight into the door. The last thing she saw before passing out was Will's concerned face peering into hers.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_This is not my room._ Was the first thought that entered Lena's head as she woke, followed closely by, _Oh Holy Fuck my head hurts._ Her stirring alerted Will who dashed across the room to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...I think so, oh crap my head hurts!" she replied. Will smiled a little, relieved that she was making jokes.

'Yes, well, running into a door does that to people." he replied. Lena sat up and looked around the unfamiliar apartment.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked.

'My apartment. The trainer said that you just needed a little rest and some advil after she looked at you. I didn't know where you were staying, so I brought you back here." he said. (a/n: I realize this is highly unlikely, but yeah)

"Okay. Well, while I'm here, and you're here, why don't we talk about...us..." Lena suggested.

"Ummm, if you're sure." he replied.

"Yeah." she said. "So, we've known each other for a total of about a day I think, but we can't seem to keep our lips of each other. I don't know about you, but that scares the crap out of me."

"Me too. I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone I barely know." Will replied.

"So," Lena said, "why don't we get to know each other." Lena told Will all about her family, and childhood. Will, had started telling her about his college years, when they decided to order some food. Will had just finished ordering take-out when Lena brought back up a difficult subject.

"It was obvious you didn't like George, but could I know why?" Lena asked tenatively.

'Well, It is a long story, and it isn't really my secret, it's my sisters." Will said.

"Oh, well, that's understandable." Lena said hurriedly, not wanting to screw up the friendly atmosphere they had managed to achieve.

"Hold on," Will said, "Since I think that I can trust you not to go telling people, and I caught the fact that George is not exactly one of you favourite people, I'll tell you about it. George's father worked for my father, and they were always really good friends. When I was four, and George was just a newborn, Mr. Wickham died. George's mother, had died during childbirth, so my father took him in. We grew up like brothers. I was always covering for him and bailing him out of things. Two years after George moved in, Georgiana was born. My mother suffered from post partum depression and killed herself, I was six. The next few years were hard on all of us. My father was never home. He was to busy running his business empire, which he hated. That's why I started dancing. So I wouldn't end up like my father stuck in a job that I hated, despite how much money he was making. When I was eighteen, just about to start college, my father died of a heart attack. He had left everything to me, because I was the oldest. Of course, I planned to set aside money for Giana and George, but he did something that I could never forgive him for. He went after Giana. Apparently he had always liked her. When she turned him down, saying that he was like a brother to her, he raped her. She was only fourteen. When I found out, I called the police. I told him to get the hell away from me, and my family and that if I ever saw him again he better hope he came away from the experience with his balls still attatched. The police put him into a foster home somewhere. That was the last I saw of him." Lena sat in stunned silence. _He did that to someone else. Some other poor girl out there was his victim, before me. God, I can't believe this... _Lena thought. Will, noticing how pale Lena had gotten asked concerned,

"Are you okay Lena? Do you need to lie down again?" Tears started to stream down Lena's cheeks as she thought about what had happened. "Lena! Lena, talk to me! What's wrong?"

"I never told anyone...I never told anyone.." Lena muttered through her sobs.

"Told anyone one what?" Will asked.

"I never even told Janie, god, I should have told someone!" Lena said.

"Tell me!" Will said. "Please, you're scaring me!" Lena turned her face to Will and looked at him horrified.

"He did it to me too." she admitted.

"WHAT?" Will shouted astounded.

'I...in high school, I started dating George...I found out he was cheating on me...I told...I told everyone and I pretty much humilliated him in front of everyone on the last day of school...Later that day...he..he came to my house when no one was home...he...he... said that if I had just done it with him then he wouldn't have had to cheat on me...and then...then he said that he was going to make me do it...that no one embarrassed him in front of everyone and got away with it...and then..he..." but Lena was unable to continue she was crying so hard. Will took her up in his arms and held her as she sobbed. Finally, she calmed down and continued in a steely voice.

"After he had was finished, he left. I...I never told anyone about it...I was to ashamed...I tried to just forget it ever happened...laughed it off whenever someone brought him up..."

"Oh Lena. It's nothing to be ashamed about. George is a bastard. I can't believe he made you feel this way. I'm going to hurt him so badly." Will said, starting to get up.

"Will! Will, please don't leave right now. You can castrate George later, but right now, can you just stay with me. And maybe, later, could you come with me and help me tell Janie. She needs to know." Lena said.

"Oh course, Sweetie." Will assured her. _And after that, I'm going to make sure he never gets a chance to do this again._ Will thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Whoa...now you know why I was so worried about this bit...And, that last bit sounds ominous and dramatic, I know, But Scout's honor, Will does not murder anyone in this fic...seriously kick their ass, yes, murder, no. I also know that the ages are a little weird. Here is how it works, Darcy is 22, Lena and George are both 18, and Giana is 16. If something I said contradicts that, whoops, my fault. Please tell me.


	7. Ding Dong Dickham's Gone!

Last Chapter People! Bless you Streakie. I was a little nervous that people would find the last chapter out of place, but your review reassured me. Anyway, this next chapter is also a bit dark, but I promise there is a fluffy ending.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Lena and Will showed up at Bagel and Janie's place.

"Are you sure you are able to do this?" Will asked.

"Yes, Will. Janie needs to know. Everyone needs to know, so that the bastard never has a chance to do this again." Lena replied. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door swung open, revealing a stressed Janie.

"Lena! Oh thank god you're okay! We were so worried about you. Sophie called yesterday and said that you never came home! Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you call? Why is WILL with you? Do you have any idea how scared I've been?" Janie shouted at her sister. Unable to stand her sisters berating after last night, Lena burst into tears. Astonished, Janie instantly pulled her sister into her arms and began to comfort her.

"Lena, Lena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's so terrible Janie. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before." Lena sobbed. Janie lead her sister into the apartment, and waved aside a stunned Bagel. Will followed the sisters inside and shut the door.

"Why don't you go out for a while, Bagel?" Will suggested quietly to Bagel. "I think that this is a sister thing." Bagel nodded and silently slipped out of the apartment.

"Lena, oh, Lena...What's wrong?" Janie asked her sister. Taking a deep breath, Lena stood and began the story she had told Will the previous night, pacing in front of the couch where Janie was seated. Half-way through, Lena became so distressed that she was unable to continue, and she just sank to the floor and hugged her knees, softly crying to herself. Will had immediatly sprung forward and wrapped himself around her whispering encouragments into her ear. Janie was astounded with this show of affection, but she kept quiet as Lena began to speak again. When Lena had finished the horrific tale, her Janie was shocked. How had she not noticed what this asshole had done to her precious sister. She immediatly began to apologies for what had happened, and for not being there, tears streaming silently down her face. Seeing that he was no longer needed, for the moment at least, Will had silently slipped out of the apartment, leaving a note behind for the sisters.

"Lena, we have to tell the police." Janie had insisted after they had calmed down again.

"I know Janie. I know. I just don't know if I can handle it." Lena replied.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Will wandered around the campus aimlessly after he left Janie and Lena. So much had happened. He could not believe that George Wickham had somehow managed to hurt the two women he loved most in the world, and that he had been powerless to stop it. He was astonished at how brave Lena had been, facing each day with that terrible secret. Will was drawn out of his musings by a familiar laugh.

"So, FITZwilliam Darcy. I see that we meet again." George Wickham laughed. The laugh quickly died in his throat as the Will attacked him. Unable to contain his rage at this arrogant bastard, Will had thrown all control to the wind. The two fighting men soon attracted the attention of a large crowd. The students were used to fights occuring, but for the life of them, they could not figure out why the famous Fitz Darcy was a part of this fight.

"You fucking BASTARD!" Will yelled over and over again, as he threw punch after punch. Finally, the campus police came in and broke up the fight.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Will!" Lena shouted. "What the hell happened to you?" Will's eye was black, and his lip was bleeding.

"If you think I look bad you should see George. He has a broken nose." Will replied.

"You got into a fight with George? Why?" Lena asked.

"He was laughing at me. I just snapped." he answered. "I'm sorry Lena. I didn't mean too fight the bastard. He isn't worth that, but I just couldn't help it." Lena laughed for the first time since her secret had been revealed.

"Will, As long as he ends up far away from me, and any other girl, I am happy." Lena said smiling.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Will and Lena began to date, much to the suprise of the general student popluation. George Wickam was sent to prison after two other girls came forward about their experience with him. Janie and Bagel got married. Sophie and Toph both continued to be crazy. Yay!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This is practically the worst ending in the world, I know. But, I am DONE with this story. Look out for my next one, which I hope will be thousands of times better than this one. Much more thought out. Until then my doves!


End file.
